Nice Jacket
"Nice Jacket" is an episode of the series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, the tenth episode of season 2. Synopsis Dirk fulfills the prophecy and restores order by courageously returning to Blackwing, where it all began. Todd and Amanda go toe-to-toe with the villainous Suzie Boreton. Plot Over a view of Wendimoor, a boy's voice narrates about the prophecy being fulfilled and everyone living happily ever after. He is interrupted by Suzie, who takes over and retells her own life and struggles, painting herself as a sympathetic figure that suffered and now finally succeeded in life, becoming a queen and living happily ever after. In the Bergsberg quarry, after the Mage's death in the explosion of the his dynamite-loaded car, Hobbs, Tina and Farah lie injured each with multiple gunshot wounds. Hobbs has woken from the Mage's mind-control and is confused, not remembering the events during that time. Farah leads them in an assessment of their injuries. Then she gets up to make her way to the truck to get help, but immediately collapses again. In the Project Blackwing facility, the portal in Project Incubus' room spits out Dirk Gently. After the rough landing, he is confronted with and recognizes Rapunzel the Corgi, dismissing it to move on with his mission. Leaving the room, he finds the facility in a state of war, and stumbles into Lieutenant Assistent, who explains the facility is being invaded by Knights. Dirk then recruits Assistent to help him get Moloch, which would also end the Knights. In the command room, Ken watches the invasion unfold on the many screens. At the Pool of the Empty Throne, Amanda and Todd hold open the portal, screaming in pain, while the Beast watches from the side. Suddenly the siblings find themselves in a dark void. ... ... After entering a portal that was opened by Amanda and Todd, Dirk finds himself in the room of Project Incubus. He enlists the assistance of Lt. Assistent and Mona Wilder to help him fetch Project Moloch, aka "the boy". He and Mona reach Moloch's room, only to be confronted by a distressed and bemused Friedkin, who holds Dirk at gunpoint and explains his confusion to the two anomalous entities. He is eventually convinced to help them. Friedkin, Mona, and Dirk rush to the portal, only to find that it is no longer there. Friedkin is impaled by Badevil, who is then shot down by Ken. Ken then threatens Dirk, telling him to stay in Blackwing, or get shot. Dirk realizes that Ken will not kill him, and tries to continue with his mission. Ken then shoots him in the right leg, and threatens to wound the other if Dirk doesn't surrender. Friedkin then points his gun at Ken, stating that he will kill Ken if he injures Dirk again. Dirk and Mona, who takes the form of his beloved yellow jacket, go through the portal, which has reappeared. Once back in Wendimoor, Project Moloch becomes his younger self again, and thanks Dirk for his help after restoring Wendimoor to its intended state, and sends him back to the real world. After he bids Amanda, the Rowdy 3, and the Beast farewell. Suzie wakes up, her body restored to its original state before she removed her limp and beautified herself. She finds herself in a train car, and realizes in horror that she is stuck in the train in the sky flying over Wendimoor. A montage then shows the further fate of all the various characters: Wendimoor and its inhabitants -- Panto and Silas, the Dengdamors and Trosts, the Bofuki Nepoo and Wakti Wapnasi -- are shown restored and at peace, with Francis meeting with them. The Rowdy 3 are on the road again, now plus the Beast. Amanda is revealed to have kept the apprentice's wand. Todd finishes hanging a large plaque for Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency on the wall of their new home, then steps back to admire it with Farah and Dirk, sporting a new grey jacket with multicolored stripes on the sleeve. The rooms are still full with half-unpacked moving boxes. At the back of the room, the squeeze toy moves, falls off a drawer and transforms into human-form Mona. Mona looks at the camera, puts a finger to her lips and shushes the viewer. At Blackwing, Ken and Mr. Priest are in a cell with Bart, dressed in a subject uniform with the Project Marzanna symbol. She has returned voluntarily, disillusioned with the outside world and her attempts at living by her own free will. As Ken gets up to leave, Bart informs him that she feels like she is supposed to kill him. Ken says he had anticipated that, confidently adding "But you won't, will you?", and that they will bring order and control to the universe. Ken and Priest leave, and the lights go out in Bart's cell. Behind the scenes *The episode title presumably refers to one or multiple of the jackets worn in the episode: Dirk's temporary yellow jacket, his black jacket in the end montage, Amanda's new grey jacket, etc. Cast Crew Notes References External links *"Nice Jacket" at BBC America *"Nice Jacket" on IMDb